Now here comes the Fastest
by neocrystalserenity
Summary: Dom's youngest sister, Daniela finally escapes their evil father by a lie and takes his old car and heads to Arizona where he was at last heard staying with their sister. Can she find Dom before their father finds her and who is the strang new racers?
1. Chapter 1

Daniela wanted nothing more than drive her brother's old car and be in the biggest race in her town but he had her on his fastest horse. He wanted her to take her sister's place in the Kentucky Derby. Her heart wasn't in it. It was in the driver's seat of a car going almost 300 mph but her father did pay her bills and keep her out of jail when she got caught racing last time.

Daniela wasn't one of your every day racers. Oh no she was the best of the best. She could do 300 and not hit a car on a busy rush hour traffic on Kentucky Derby Day in Lexington, KT. How many drivers could say that? She was a clean driver, no drugs, no drinking, no men. Horses were just to slow for her (and took less time to keep up with).

She was offered a scholarship in Arizona and she went ignoring her father's best wishes to stay. She drove her brother's 1970 red Ford Torino Cobra. She new there was work to be done but this was going to be her new project. Her brother left it for her when he left. She was going to give him a gift he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom laughed eating the bar-b-q chicken Mia had just made. The crew had washed up and every one was eating but the sound of a car similar to his racer coming made them all get up. Dom grabbed his gun going to the front and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh shit," Dom dropped his gun hoping for the better of two options since only one person could drive that fast and still not hit a car.

The 1970 red Torino Cobra opened to reveal a much older version of his favorite sister. Dom's jaw dropped (litterally). Her hair now reached her knees and was as black as oil. Her green eyes just as fresh as ever. She still had all the street smart he had taught her and more.

"Hi brother. Still dropping guns I see," she shut the door hitting the auto-lock on the keys and all the car locked. "Well not like I was expecting much else."

"You look amazingly different. Dad didn't kill you I see," Dom's arms crossed at the site of leather biker outfit.

"Yeah yeah I know. I did some time in a motorcycle gang. Sew me," she shrugged. "Mia cooked I smell. I had McDonald's on the way here."

"Come on," He picked the gun up and dragged her to the back. "Mia get an extra plate. We have an extra racer back."

"Hi sis," Mia said going in the house.

"My guess not very chummy?" a newby asked.

"Nope," Letty said. "Mia got the looks and guys while Daniela got the car smarts and skills. Dani can out race even Dom. She IS the best of the best Brian."

"Oh," the newby arched an eyebrow then went back to eating.

"Hi Letty. By the way, how far along are you?" Dani asked knowing it would through everyone off guard.

"Not even 2 months," Letty took a sip of her beer. Dom took it from her instantly.

"Nope," he said kissing her.

"Not at the table you two," Mia said coming out with another plate. "Good to see you Dani. Joining the team?"

"Against dad, of course." Dani smiled.

The first race was only a week later and Dani let NO ONE touch her car and at the race she was called a rookie because she never left her car.

"Oh city boy. Have you ever gotten 300 and not hit a car during Kentucky Derby Day in Lexington, Kentucky?" She asked smirking.

"Down little putty-cat," one hissed.

"Owe can't control your hoes can you?" She laughed sitting on her hood. "God this is boring." Dom went over.

"You could try to be less intimidating to your competition before you beat them into a bloody pulp," he said.

"That wouldn't be any fun," she shrugged. "He started it any way. I'm no rookie. I trust no one with your old car. I fixed it up behind dad's back."

The race was a 800 mile empty stretch. No cars and 22 people lined up to compete. Dom let her take this one with Letty and Brian. Dom was going to be on call if anything got ugly. He was worried seeing as how the north was safer for her to run then down here.

The race started and she shot out of there at her early pace of 200 and no one but Letty and Brian was close near her. He watched anxious. Nothing was going to be easy about this race. She was in a very unfamiliar territory against very tough drivers.

"Alright Dani take a drift in the triple S curves up the mountain. Brian and Letty are going to have to slow down but don't worry," Dom instructed.

"Brother I got this remember?" She giggled driving faster.

She made it to the top and won the race only going 220. She yawned waiting on everyone else. It took 10 minutes for even Letty and Brian to catch up. She was given her $50,000,000. She smiled.

"Southern people need driving lessons," she giggled.

"How did you learn to drive like that?" The man asked as Letty stepped up beside her.

"I didn't. Came to me when I was sitting on big brother's lap at 4," she shrugged. "Got to go. See you at the next race. Tell your racers to try Nos next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Dom was positive that she had grown into a female him but she was a faster driver. Mia was a lot happier finally knowing that Brian wasn't going to marry her sister instead of her. Dom was glad that the team was together and no one was going to tear them apart.

They moved to Mexico for a vacation and to try and find a quick challenge for Daniela. She had beat the best and no one wanted anything to do with her except the government but they couldn't catch her so they didn't bother to try. Dom was glad that he had left her the car instead of taking it like he had always planned while they were growing up.

Brian planned the wedding the week after they arrived in Mexico City, Mexico. They were going to do it race car style. Mia was going to wear whatever best outfit she wanted. Dani was going to wear against Dom's wish a leather outfit and Dom was going to give Mia away to Brian since he was truly the only family they had left. Mia had other plans. Mia made it a traditional wedding but in the end to make it fair to the family; everyone got to drive off in their cars.

Mia's dress was a fairytale white with a pink roses. Dani wore a blue leather corset top with a blue flair skirt. Brian wore a black tux like Mia wanted but all they could get Dom into was black pants and a nice top.

The wedding was beautiful on a warm sunny day. Everyone was ready and it was going great. Mia was excited and things went right. She was glad that she had talked Brian into being the bad guy trying to act like a good guy (badly she later added in bed). Dani knew the happiness for her was going to come to an end. Their father was going to catch up and take her back and she was going to loose driving privileges forever while racing horses for the rest of her life but for now she was actually happy for Mia and Brian.

"Congratulations!" Dom said at the reception after the toast.

Brian was glad that Dom finally trusted him (well all it took was a little busting out of prison bus). "Thank you again Dom."

No one invited the guests that arrived. F.B.I agents and their father arrived. She was crying in seconds. Brian hugged her not only was Dom going to jail but they were going to loose Dani at the same time. Mia was going to have to suffer alone in Mexico since they had just rented a one-year apartment.

"Get down!" One man yelled.

"Get out!" Brian yelled angry.

They all began to argue but in order for Dom not to go to prison Dani had to go back with her father. Dani sighed and got up going back to her car. She wasn't going to make them suffer because she wanted a time of freedom away from her nightmare.

She was driving her car between cop cars. Her father was in one of the cop cars and all she wanted to do was turn around and drive off a cliff. No one would miss her. Maybe Dom if he wanted the money she made in the races. Mia only because she got Brian to propose to her, no true reason to go back. Her heart ached to be wanted, to be a part of a family and be wanted by them and be accepted by them. She knew that would never happen so she accepted returning to her place at her father's farm.


End file.
